


constellations

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Stardust Fusion, Gen, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: Enjolras falls. She wants to make the world she's found herself in a better place.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	constellations

Stars fall, sometimes. Enjolras has seen them. Enjolras's siblings have whispered about them, words of caution and warning, though there is little a star can do if they find themself in the path of disaster. Stars cannot move. Stars cannot act. Enjolras has never enjoyed this fact of her existence.

Perhaps that is why, when she finds herself knocked clean out of the sky and falling rapidly to whatever it is that is below that, she can find no feeling but exhilaration.

And then, abruptly, pain, clean and clear and all-consuming, when she collides with the thing that is what is below.

(Even that is its own kind of exhilaration - Enjolras has witnessed all manner of pain and suffering but could not know it, not in any real or true way, and now that she has known it, she can never return to the detachment she had before; nor would she want to.)

It takes her a second - and what wonder it is that she can experience time on that level of miniature, that she can feel the world changing in and around her, moving ever forward to that nebulous and unreachable future - to realise her form has changed. She has a body. A human body, smooth and dark, and, _owwwwwwww_ , badly injured from her fall.

Pain might be its own kind of rush, pure sensation, but it fucking hurts. She's surprised this form is even still functioning, given what she has seen of the human body's fragility.

She raises one hand, has to turn it over and carefully examine it as it moves, as she moves it, struck by the sight and sensation. Movement is a revelation. She may never stop.

Standing. She must try standing. She's barely had the thought before she's pushing herself up and getting to her feet-

-and then abruptly falling down again, letting out an involuntary howl of pain. The legs are problematic, then. Enjolras blows out a frustrated breath.

Before she can do much more than silently bemoan her current state of affairs, there's a slightly strangled sounding noise, and then someone calls out, "Uh, are you. Are you all right there?"


End file.
